Una semana de lluvia
by Lollieh
Summary: Pobre Sasuke, no le gusta la lluvia. One-shot. SasuSaku.


**H**ola!!! como estan? espero que bien... ^^ se que deberia estar escribiendo el proximo cap de "perfecta" pero es que me llego la inspiracion para este one shot!!! no se de donde pero me llego... lo mas raro es que la idea se me ocurrio mientras hacia un examen de quimica...

pero bueno.. espero que les guste!!!

pero si no... no sean crueles pero comenten!!!

_Una semana lluviosa:_

**By: Loly**

--::-::--

**E**ra el comienzo de un día normal en la aldea de Konoha, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba, las sonrisas de los aldeanos adornaban las calles, si, un hermoso día. Ya va, volvamos a empezar…

Era el comienzo de un horrible día en la aldea de Konoha, rayos y relámpagos por doquier, el sol brillaba por su ausencia, el agua se podía encontrar en cualquier dirección, habían cientos de inundaciones reportadas, y se podían escuchar los gritos de una histérica Hokage maldiciendo por toda la aldea, pero concentrémonos en cierto vengador.

Sasuke Uchiha decidió volver a su aldea natal luego de haber cumplido su objetivo, mas regresar no le fue tan fácil como pensó, pero después de un largo proceso y largos sermones por parte de su antiguo sensei y de la Hokage se le fue permitido volver, claro que si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de cierto rubio no hubiera podido hacerlo, pero ya esa es otra historia…

Regresemos y ubiquémonos en el vengador hoy en día.

Y ahí está, con su típica pose de "soy el mejor", pero hay algo raro. Tal vez sea el hecho de que esta mojado, o que se corto el pelo, o que esta mojado sosteniendo un balde lleno de agua en la sala de su casa. No, ya va, creo que lo raro no es Sasuke, si no el enorme agujero que tiene arriba.

Así es, Sasuke Uchiha tiene una "pequeña" gotera en su casa, pero no se confíen de mis palabras, pequeña significa enorme. Y casa significa mansión.

Y se preguntaran, si la mansión es tan grande ¿Qué hace Sasuke justamente donde está la gotera? ¿Se quiere mojar? Pues yo tengo la respuesta. No, el Uchiha no quiere mojarse. ¿Entonces que hace ahí? Pues podrían darse cuenta si observaran el resto de la mansión… si ya sé que no pueden verla, pero es solo un decir…

La "humilde" vivienda del Uchiha está literalmente rota. Cada una de sus habitaciones tiene alguna falla, para ser mas especifica la sala donde esta Sasuke es el único cuarto que aun posee techo. Así es. Y se preguntaran también ¿porque la famosa y legendaria vivienda Uchiha se encuentra en estas condiciones? Y es que nadie le explico al pelinegro que una casa teóricamente abandonada durante 12 años no era habitable, ¿Por qué 12 años? Y que, es que pensaron que Sasuke arreglo la casa después de que murieron sus padres, pues no.

Y ahora se encontraba en esta situación, empapado en su propia casa.

Tiro el balde de agua al piso y salió resignado de la mansión, ya no le importaba mojarse, total, ya estaba mojado.

Camino y camino sin rumbo fijo. La estúpida lluvia lo estaba volviendo loco. Y es que no es para más, llevaba lloviendo cinco días sin descanso. Y en su condición él era el mayor afectado.

Siguió caminando, y ¿que mas podía hacer? ¿Volver a su casa para seguir mojándose? ¿Empezar a tocar puertas, esperando ser bien recibido? No, esa no era una opción para el Uchiha, con o sin techo todavía tenía orgullo.

Un punto rosa entre la lluvia le llamo la atención, y si, su antigua compañera estaba al fondo de la misma calle, su antigua "molestia" estaba frente a él, a unos cuantos metros claro. ¿Por qué antigua? En primer lugar como podrán imaginar ya no están en el mismo equipo, y en segundo, efectivamente ya no era su molestia. Corrección, ya no **actuaba** como su molestia pero a criterio de él, lo seguía siendo.

¿Por qué? Pues es fácil, cuando volvió a la aldea su relación no era igual, antes él la ignoraba y ella lo seguía, ahora él la ignora y ella se va, lo que ella no sabe es que eso solo la hace más molesta. Porque para Sasuke su molestia nunca fue tan molesta…

Sakura se sintió observada y volteo, y ¿adivinan con quien se encontró? Pues creo que se equivocaron porque no había nadie cuando volteo. Pero al volver a girarse para seguir con su camino se encontró frente a frente con el Uchiha.

Sus respiraciones chocaban y sus miradas estaban fijas en los ojos del otro. Negro contra verde. Una batalla sin perdedores. Pero todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar. Y esta especie de contacto lo hizo, cortesía de un escalofriante trueno que hizo saltar a la pelirosa.

- ¿Asustada Haruno? - ¿adivinan quien lo dijo?

- ¿algún problema Uchiha? –

- hmp, ninguno – agrego mientras la pasaba de largo.

- baka – agrego ella mirando la espalda del azabache.

Y eso fue suficiente para detener al Uchiha, pero ella no vio venir la reacción que este iba a tener. Ya que el Uchiha de un rápido movimiento se acerco a ella y la aprisiono contra él.

- ¿Qué dijiste Haruno? - dijo en el oído de la fémina.

- "baka", ¿tienes problemas auditivos? – agrego ella desafiante pero sensualmente en el oído de él.

- no – agrego antes de acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro.

Ella se quedo helada, realmente no esperaba que el hiciera eso. Y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Así que se dejo llevar. Y cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto. Pero no, nunca llego.

Y cuando abrió sus ojos lo único que pudo observar fue la espalda del Uchiha desaparecer bajo la lluvia.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y porque no tenerla si después de todo demostró que la lluvia no era tan mala. Además, estaba seguro de que ese no sería el final de la discusión.

- ¡Espera Uchiha! –

Y cuánta razón tenía…

**THE END.**

En conclusión, que tu casa se destruya no es tan malo… ó la lluvia siempre deja algo bueno, ó que la escritora de esta historia está loca… xD pero bueno, creo que el Uchiha aprendió que todo lo malo trae algo bueno… o algo así!

**::::::::::::-::.-*-.::-:::::::::::::**

**Y** bien que les parecio? ya saben acepto alagos, quejas, criticas constructivas, sugerencias, caramelos... de todo un poco..xD

¿que piensan deberia retirarme y limitarme a comentar?

comenten!!!

**n**os vemos!!! ^^


End file.
